Finding You
by Sarit
Summary: The past seems to be repeating itself when the Seiryuu Twins are reincarnated. On a search for his brother in America, Amiboshi finds more than just his brother.


Title: Finding You  
Authors: Sarit and Lady Ami-chan (su.ami @ verizon.net & Notesofwinter @ aol.com)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Angst, SAP, romance and fluff  
Pairings: OC/Amiboshi  
Summary: The past seems to be repeating itself when the Seiryuu Twins are reincarnated. On a search for his brother in America, Amiboshi finds more than just his brother.  
AN: This is a co-written fic between myself and Lady Ami-chan!! 

Chapter One

Bu Koutoku (aka Kou as his friends always called him) sat in one of the bleachers, watching the current tournament. It was really quiet unusual. He'd never been to a skating tournament before. He watched as various contestants came on the ice, practicing.  
  
She slid out onto the smooth cold surface, her costume of deep indigo silk slipping softly over long limbs. Her head remained lowered, and her rich brown braid was bound together with matching silk ribbons. She was definitely worried, but one couldn't tell by her relaxed pose. Kay fairly glided about the ice, calm and collected, her face down.  
  
Koutoku watched, spellbound as one young girl glided onto the surface of the ice. For some reason she had him captivated. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
She glanced out at the crowd, scanning them. Her blue eyes were accented by the thin silver chain lying on her brow -- almost like a tiara of sorts. One never knew what the costumers would adorn her in. Again she lowered her eyes and went into her stretches, moving lithe limbs deftly while staying balanced on thin blades.  
  
He continued to watch her, fascinated. She just...carried herself differently from the others. He didn't know why or how. He found himself wishing he knew more about this tournament and more importantly...more about her.  
  
The next thing she knew, the other skaters were beginning to depart for the actual competition. Kay straightened and skated toward the side of the ring, before the tinny announcing system boomed her name. "First in our lineup is the silver medallist from last year, Kay!"   
  
Koutoku placed his arms on the rail in front of him and placed his chin on them as he watched the contestants skate around the ice. He was in a perfect area, right in the middle of the arena. He'd never gone to an ice skating competition before and was quite fascinated. Of course, his gaze kept going to that one girl.  
  
The lights dimmed slowly, and she came to a graceful halt. Kay's eyes remained on the ice as the soft classical piece lifted its musical notes into the almost-still silence, broken by soft rustling. Her hands convulsively shivered as she stated the inhumanly graceful movements, her skates cutting delicately the pattern, just as she wanted it. 'Steady, girl...' she thought, her face a pretty flush of concentration.  
  
"Wow..." Kou whispered to himself, watching her glide over the surface of the ice. She was just so...soo.... incredible! He'd never seen anyone move so gracefully. She was like poetry in motion...  
  
Her hands signed the delicacy of the pattern, fluttering softly like a wind-caught leaf with the time of the music's soft and silken play. Her breath came in short, hard gasps, but she concealed the sharpness of that action in favor of the complete concentration on making her movements fluidly graceful. Kay lifted her eyes to the audience again, and as though my fate, her eyes drew to one pair -- suddenly she skated for him, her flashing limbs showing their agility.  
  
A shiver went down his back as Kou suddenly locked eyes with the beautiful ice enchantress. He watched her, never moving his eyes from hers. He had to find out who she was...to talk to her, anything!  
  
Sustained eye contact became difficult suddenly as the most intricate part of her routine -- involving sharp spins and dangerous maneuvering near the edge -- drew into play. Her legs ached and her entire world spun as the music drew to a close and she swept into the final pose, drawing herself up to her full, diminutive height, her arms lifted lightly.  
  
Kou watched, unable to believe his eyes. She'd executed that perfectly! And with her eyes locked with his! He shook his head, leaning down over the rail to watch her more closely. He didn't realize it but he was very close to falling out of the stands and onto the cold, hard ice.  
  
With the end of her routine, as she was exiting the rink, she managed one last gaze at him, and a smile, and she even chanced a tiny wave, and a nod towards outside, and a small shrug. She stepped out of the rink with a sense of purpose.  
  
Kou stopped himself from falling onto the ice just in time. His eyes widened and he swallowed. She wanted to see him! Shaking with nervousness, he headed for the direction she had indicated. What would she be like, he wondered.  
  
That deep blue gown clung tenuously to her slender curves, nearly matching her eyes. The braid of her hair she instantly freed, tugging it into the mass of hip-length waves it was. And what if she was mistaken? If her judgment was wrong? Oh, dear...  
  
Passing the guards, Kou slipped behind them and headed for the back. He looked around nervously, trying to see if he could see her. He blinked and caught his breath. She was even more beautiful up close...  
  
Kay bit her lower lip as she turned to him with a shy, greeting smile. Her hands trembled as she clenched them on the hem of her skirt, in nervousness. "Hi..." Her voice was a sparrow-like flute, high and trembling. "I'm Kay..."  
  
"Uhm...yeah I know...They announced it...uhm...hi..." Kou flushed, suddenly incredibly tongue-tied.  
  
She lifted her hand to her rosebud-shaped lips to hide a soft laugh. "No need to worry! I don't bite..." The instant the teasing words were free of her lips, she regretted them. Kay's cheeks went a dusty shade of rose. She wasn't very good at talking to others, despite -- or maybe because of -- her talent on the ice.  
  
"Uhm...yeah...well...I...er..." Why was he having such a hard time talking to her? It wasn't because of her apparent celebrity. There seemed to be a lot of people who practically drooled over her talent. Not knowing much about skating, he couldn't tell if she was really good or not. He thought she was magnificent. "Uhm...my name's Bu Koutoku...It's nice to meet you."  
  
She lifted her face and flashed a shy, though shining smile. "My pleasure!" Kay stepped forward, extending her long, slim hand. One wouldn't have been able to tell that her ankle ached, as the wrappings that held it stable for the performance were hidden under a scarf of deep blue.   
  
He felt a blush travel over his cheeks. "You were...great. I've never seen a skating competition before. It was awesome." He smiled slightly at her, taking her hand in his and shaking it.  
  
"Thank you! I'm glad I could be the first!" She gave a light trill of a laugh, then tried to shift to the other foot, but faltered, growing slightly paler. "I wouldn't give up my skating for anything short of a catastrophe... or a miracle." Her voice wavered lightly as she tried to cover up the ache with a light laugh. "It's wonderful, but lonely. My coach won't let me do anything more strenuous than lounge around when I'm making the rounds, much less go out with friends." A frown marked her lips.  
  
A like frown crossed Kou's lips and he put his arm around her waist. "You're hurt. Lean on me so you can rest your ankle."  
  
With a tiny nod, Kay obeyed, her slight, slender form pressing against his side warmly. A soft fragrance of roses and lavender tinged the air around her. "I can't thank you enough," she said softly, blushing brilliantly.  
  
"You're welcome. Where's your dressing room?" Kou asked, concern for her in his eyes.  
  
"Inside, down the hall, and to the right..." She willed herself not to think about either the wrenching pain of her ankle or the closeness of someone so gentle and kind. "Once I've changed and tightened these bandages, maybe we could go out somewhere... my treat," she amended, smiling.  
  
He felt a blush coming on, but shook it away. Her injury was more important at the moment. "I'd like that. But..." Shaking his head, he lifted her into his arms and headed in the direction of the room. "You shouldn't walk on it, as bad as it is." He said in way of an explanation.  
  
She made a soft sound of surprise as she was lifted up. "I do have crutches. It's fine if I don't work it too badly," she said, mostly to herself, disappointed. Nobody ever stayed around once they'd seen her skate, or her weakness afterward. Loneliness was a bad deal. But for now Kay would have to enjoy being carried -- if she could.  
  
He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'd love to, but I can't let a lady pay for me. How about I take you instead. I know of a great place we can go." His blue eyes twinkled as he gazed into her eyes softly.  
  
She blushed warmly, bringing out soft hints of aqua hidden in the deep indigo of her eyes. Amazing! Her heart skipped a beat, and when it started back up again, it was playing a swift cadence. "That would be wonderful..." Kay's voice was softly contralto when she spoke then, rather sweet and definitely seraphic.  
  
"Hai...I mean yeah..." Kou grinned. He had to remember not to use Japanese here. Finally coming to the door she had indicated, he toed it open and walked in. Looking around, he saw a small bed and placed her on it gently.  
  
"Thank you..." She laughed as she pushed the skirt of her leotard down, from where it had slipped. "I do wonder why my coach insists on me living in tiny little places like this. It's a new one every time." She chattered lightly, trying to keep up a bit of conversation while she slipped off her white tennis shoes and the scarf that had been hiding the white Ace bandage around her right ankle.  
  
"Welcome." Kou blushed, turning his head as she fiddled with her shoes. He must not look...he must not look...it wasn't polite, after all.


End file.
